Scarlet Dreams
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: It's late, really late. So why is someone knocking at Lisbon's door? Jisbon comfort/fluff. Dedicated to Penelope Louise.


**Okay, so first Mentalist fic. I was persuaded into getting hoooked on the show by a friend. :)**

**I had written something here, but then the page crashed. :( Anywho, don't know if anyones done this idea because my brain is blanking right now, but I think this is a possibility of what could happen someday. Or, should maybe. Haha.**

**Dedication: Penelope Louise, for constant support and giving me some ideas when I got stuck. JollyRancher543321 for the support and having alike minds. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, yadda yadda, but I WANT to own CBS. I'm not sure, think I could do it? It would take a lot of money and that kinda stuff, maybe even some Italian Mob influence. I've got that though.... jakay. Heehee.**

**Warning: Fluff. That's all I'm going to say.**

* * *

Teresa Lisbon clicked the button on the remote, changing the channel. She had no clue was time it was, nor did she care, but at the moment she was trying to bore herself asleep with mediocre TV. Her arm was stretched out in front of her, towards the TV, and she was lying on her back. A carton of ice cream was on the table, the spoon resting against the side. A knock at the door startled Lisbon, and she looked towards the door. She sighed heavily, pushing herself up off the couch and straightening her clothes. She glanced at the clock as she walked to the door, running her hand through her hair as she opened it. She froze at who stood on the other side. At first, she thought it was a bad dream, until she heard a soft whimper. She reached to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside and shutting the door behind them. He stumbled and she caught him before he fell, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Jane." She said quietly, trying to get him to blink. His blue eyes were glazed over, tears running down his face. His hair looked as if he had ran his hands through it many times, and his clothes were disheveled. Her first thought was Red John, but she dismissed it. She moved him to the couch, sitting him down. She needed to get something to clean his face off with, but she didn't get the chance. He pulled her down into his lap, his arms locking around her torso. She tried to suppress a gasp as he hid his face in her neck, his wet cheeks effectively dampening her shirt.

"Jane." She tried again, wincing as he pulled her yet closer. He seemed to sense this, and loosened his grip on her slightly. He still hadn't said anything, which caused Lisbon to worry. The usually vocal consultant was quiet, crying, and distant. Worrying, she moved in his arms so she was straddling his waist. She rested her hands on his shoulders, trying to get him to look at her without that glazed over look.

"Jane, talk to me." She insisted, moving her hand to his cheek. Tears fell on her fingers, and she pushed them away. It was tearing her apart to see him in such a depressed state. Her insides were churning as she ran her thumb over his cheekbone. His blue eyes didn't change.

"Jane, snap out of it." Lisbon said, a little harsher this time. He still didn't move, and his blue eyes only got bluer as more tears piled up. He didn't blink, and they spilled over on their own accord.

"Goddamit Jane, blink." She muttered, settling back on his knees and rubbing his arms. She wanted to slap him, get him to smile or just blink. This was unnerving her, and she didn't know how to solve it. Finally, he let out a ragged breath and pulled her back to his chest.

"Lisbon." He breathed softly, and Lisbon felt a wave of relief flood over her.

"Patrick, what's wrong?" She asked, and he blinked. He loosened his grip on her, and she looked into his eyes.

"Wha-what?" He said, his voice hoarse. Lisbon put her hands on either side of his face, pushing the tears away.

"You tell me. It's late." She said, and he blinked again. The rest of his tears fell onto her hands, and he finally saw her clearly. She looked worried and close to tears. He pulled her close to him again, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. Her nose ended up right next to his ear.

"You're okay." He whispered, and she nodded.

"Why wouldn't I-"Lisbon asked, but stopped when she remembered an earlier thought of her own.

"You had a dream, didn't you? About Red John?" She asked, and he nodded. She gently nuzzled her nose against his cheek before looking at his face. He seemed to be just as dazed as ever. He reached up and touched her face.

"It was horrifying." He said, and she nodded. He shut his eyes, letting his head fall back on the back of the couch. There was something about the pain in his face that made her pull his chin back so he was looking at her.

"It was about your wife and daughter, wasn't it?" She asked, expecting him to nod. Instead, he shook his head. He took her face in his hands, staring deep into her eyes. Something about the intense, dark stare made her want to squirm out of his hold.

"You're alright. I've got you." He said, letting his face rest on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, letting the words sink in. It took a couple minutes, but she eventually got it.

--

The California sun was already shining down when Lisbon started to wake slowly from her sleep. Her first coherent thought involved the warm weight on her chest, and the breath blowing on her neck. She opened her eyes and looked slightly to the left, smiling at the sleeping man that had his head on her shoulder. She went to move her hands, when she realized that they were wrapped around him. Deciding to wait until he woke to move, she let herself drift in and out of sleep, the memory of last night vivid in her mind. The last thing she could remember was pulling him off the couch, her hand slipping into his, and making him change into pajamas.

"_Here, take these. They're my brothers that he left here once." She said, and he nodded. She pushed up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his cheek. Right now, he needed the comfort._

"_Thanks." He whispered quietly into her ear before disappearing into the bathroom._

Lisbon kept her eyes closed as Jane's breathing changed rhythms, a tell-tale sign that someone was waking. He rolled off her, and she instantly missed the warmth his presence created. Her arms stayed locked around him, and she felt his breath on her face. She was tempted to open her eyes just to see if he looked any better, if his eyes weren't red now. His breathing started to even out again, and she opened her right eye just enough to see him.

Her thoughts were confirmed as she saw his peaceful face in front of her, and the tear trails were gone. His complexion was back to its normal color, not the slightly red one she had seen last night. He looked quite angelic.

"I can feel you thinking."

She jumped at his voice, her hand shooting up to her chest as her heartbeat went erratic. She shut here eyes tight as he chuckled at her softly.

"Jane!" She said, and he laughed some more. His fingers graced her cheek, and she opened her eyes. His intense stare caught her off guard, and she felt her heart flutter under her hand.

"You look beautiful right now." He whispered, his fingers running down her jaw line and to her neck. She tried to stop the shiver that was threatening to rip through her spine.

"And you look much better after-" She looked over at the clock behind his head, and bit her bottom lip. "-over ten hours of sleep." He looked at the clock as well and then back at her.

"I haven't slept that long in a long time." He said quietly, and she touched his face. His hand had stopped traveling and was lying warm on her waist. A reminder that her shirt was very, very thin.

"Then, how do you feel?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"Rested, safe, warm." He said, and she smiled bright. He noticed, and loved, the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled genuinely.

"I'll say. I've never been this warm in my life." She said sincerely. He wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers running over the skin of her lower back as he did so. The shiver she was trying to suppress won the battle, and her eyes shut at the contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they laid in comfortable, warm silence. That was, until Jane spoke.

"Thanks… for uh, you know. Letting me in and taking care of me." He said, sounding nervous. Lisbon opened her eyes, and saw the uncertainty in his eyes. She smiled at him softly, and it went away.

"What did you think I was going to do?" She asked, slightly teasing. He shrugged his shoulder.

"I wasn't exactly thinking, or alert. The only thing I can remember from last night is changing into pajamas." He said in his usual tone. Lisbon smiled. Sure, it was nice to see a different side of him, but she wasn't sure she wanted to see it all the time. She was a fan of his usual self.

"That's all you remember?" She asked, and he nodded. He was about to speak when they heard a grumble coming from between them. She looked down at their stomachs, and a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Oh." She said, her voice child like. Jane stared at her, watching as she smiled like he'd never seen her smile.

"You just giggled." He said, and she nodded. She looked at him, her face lit up.

"And your stomach just growled." She said, and he smiled.

"Time for breakfast." He said, kissing her forehead before slipping out of the bed.

"More like lunch." She yelled at his retreating form. The warmth of the bed suddenly left, and she snuggled into the sheets. She would wait for the smell of food to leave. As her body started to get cold though, she sighed out of frustration. She moved out of the bed, grabbing a bigger shirt off the floor and putting it on. She didn't even bother looking at it as she padded out of her room still slipping it on. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, rubbing her eyes. When she walked into the kitchen, she stopped and stood in the doorway for a second.

Jane looked right at home at her small stove, eggs and bacon sizzling in the pan. He moved to the counter, taking the pan with him. He was putting the food on the plate when she moved carefully over to him. As she got closer, she could hear him humming a familiar tune. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder at her, smiling. He couldn't help but notice she was wearing his shirt.

"Something smell good?" He asked, and she shook her head softly.

"No, actually your humming got my attention. Bon Jovi, right?" She asked, and he chuckled. She flattened her hands over his stomach, the feeling of his muscles contracting giving her butterflies.

"Yes, Bon Jovi. Any protests to it?" She shook her head, rising on tiptoes and kissing the side of his face.

"Good Morning Patrick Jane." She said, grabbing the plate and moving to the table. He watched her, and a grin broke on his face when she started to hum the song. He moved to sit next to her, taking her hand in his own.

"Good morning to you too, Teresa Lisbon." He said with a smile, finally believing those words.

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got.  
It doesn't make a difference,  
If we make it or not.  
We've got each other and that's a lot.  
For love - well give it a shot._

_(Whoa)Were half way there,  
(Whoa) Livin on a prayer.  
Take my hand, well make it - I swear.  
(Whoa) Livin on a prayer.

* * *

_

**Bon Jovi - Livin' On A Prayer. Seemed to fit the one shot, so I decided to put it at the end. Heehee, great song.**

**Reviews would be nice, and leave me your favorite line. You know, the line you liked the most. :) I always do that, and I enjoy seeing what you liked the most.**

**-Izzy.**


End file.
